Dangerous Love
by Belgian Waffle
Summary: Two misguided cherubs interfere with the lives of two unexpected, unforunate souls, whose lives will never change. SETSUNA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima but all the other characters belong to me, especially Teeny and Tiny. There are tons of inside jokes that everyone but me and that one person will not understand the full humor.**

A mischievous cherub flittered around with a huge smile plastered on her face. She was the size of a small fairy and in her tiny fists she held a bow and arrow. Giggling, the cherub flew pass several people trying to surmise which couple she wanted to give the gift of love to. Each couple looked tempting to use her one arrow on, but she quickly dismissed them all. She didn't exactly want to waste her one and only arrow. After all, she just graduated from her first year of cherub school, and the moment you graduate, you are given an arrow and bow.

She still had a while to go before becoming a full cherub under the guidance of Eros, but she was restless and more than excited when she finally received her first arrow. Having arrows signify your status among the cherubs. A quiver full of them meant that you were a general. She was still a cadet. Wanting to show off her cool new power, she escaped from the dormitory of Love-Love Middle School to wander around the earth.

She managed to drag along her _friend_, who protested the entire way. "Quiet! Do you want everyone to hear you?" The cherub asked her friend. It had been a chore just to drag her friend out without notifying everyone.

"I didn't ask for you to bring me along! We could get into serious trouble if we are caught by the school. Do you know what will happen? Suspension, or most likely, we will be kicked out! We will be barred from ever becoming real cherubs. You may not care, but I do care what happens with **my** future." A girl around the same height as her friend, whispered angrily.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught. Do you honestly believe I will shoot someone with this arrow? Besides, even if I did the effects won't last long. The school isn't so foolish as to give us real arrows. The effects aren't permanent." The cherub rolled her eyes in distain.

"That's not the point. I know you, Teeny. You will do something stupid like you always do. You'll shoot someone and all of hell will break loose and the principal will have to bail you out once again!" Teeny was ignoring her friend as she flew around.

"Ooh, they look like a cute couple. Maybe I should shoot one of them. NO! Wait, I'll shoot this couple." Teeny was ecstatic.

"Are you listening to me?" Her friend blocked her view as Teeny targeted a couple, her bow locked and loaded.

"Yes, I can hear you.' Teeny sighed dramatically, "How can I not hear you, Tiny?"

"Then stop! Let's go back and maybe we can sneak back into our dorm room without being missed. Then we can pretend that this night never happened." Teeny gave Tiny a bored look in return.

"You know what your problem is, Tiny? You're too serious. You need to learn to loosen up and have fun. Get out every so often and break a few rules. Having fun isn't _that_ horrible. All you do is keep your nose stuck inside a book and study. Seriously, you have got to be the most boring person I know."

"I don't care what you call me, Teeny. I still stand by my choice. Unlike SOMEONE, there are people who _need_ to study to pass their exams!" Tiny crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Then go back. If you're so miserable without your books then go back to those rose-scented pages! I'm going to use my arrow tonight."

"Teeny, have you even thought your plan through? If you use your arrow tonight, everyone is going to know you've used it." Tiny could see she stumped her friend, "Because our arrows are our student ID that identifies us. If you don't have it then you won't be able to remain in school much less become a full cherub."

Teeny remained silent as she processed the information. '_Dammit, she's right, but, I want to try out my arrow so much!_' Frowning, Teeny lowered her bow along with her head. Tiny relieved to see that Teeny was finally going to take her advice and decided to quickly divert the thinking cherub before Teeny came up with a counter plan. As Tiny happily led the disheartened Teeny in the direction of the fairy academy, Teeny's head began to think.

"Wait! If I remember correctly from our studies, the arrow doesn't disappear. After a week, it reappears on the person and the spell wears off. So, I can use it and still get along just fine! We are having a two week vacation so it will work out!" With renewed enthusiasm, Teeny darted away to search once more for an amiable victim.

Clenching her small fists, Tiny glared after the excited cherub. '_Of all the lessons she remembers, she recalls the one lesson that actually suits her argument! Considering how she sleeps all the time in class, I'm surprised she can remember anything the teacher tells us._' She quickly followed her friend hoping against all odds that she could convince Teeny to stop.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Setsuna kept her back pressed against the course brick wall as she watched her charge entering a store with a few friends. Even after the Kyoto trip and the tournament, Setsuna still found herself unable to break from her old habits, such as secretly watch..protecting Konoka from the shadows. Even if she had mended the bridge of friendship between herself and Konoka, she still was a novice whenever it came to handling her over zealous friend.

Turning her sights away from the store, she allowed her eyes to travel around the scenery to safety measures. Certainly after so many years of being reunited, she could at least loosen up a bit more whenever she was around the mage but every time she considered the notion her face would bloom scarlet red. Even now, she felt her heart quicken and her hands slick with sweat. '_Get a grip on yourself, Sakurazaki! You're a trained warrior. Controlling your emotions was the first step of your training._' Annoyance burdened her thoughts at her lack of control.

Her ears picked up a sound she could always detect in the busiest of places. She turned her attention back to find Konoka and friends departing with several shopping bags. From her distance, Setsuna was able to listen to the conversation the girls held. Mainly, the topic arose to boys, clothes, music, and other casual conversation. Keeping a few yards behind and hidden, Setsuna patiently followed until the girls separated in front of the college dormitory. Letting out a sigh of relief, Setsuna relaxed her stance and lowered Yuunagi to her side. Konoka remained standing alone in place for a few minutes, which puzzled Setsuna. Setsuna remain rooted behind a large tree, '_Is she crying?_' Alarm filled her being as Konoka's head was bent and her shoulders shook.

"You can come out now, Set-chan." Her voice countered Setsuna's worries. The girl was giggling. Knowing it was fruitless to even hide, Setsuna stepped out from behind the tree and walked toward her ojousama.

"How long have you known?"

"Set-chan," Konoka faced the samurai with a smile and head titled sideways, "After all these years, I've learned how to detect your presence. I've known all day. Besides, you're predictable. You always follow me around. Now my question to you is, why do you always hide?"

Setsuna looked down at her feet while kicking at an imaginary rock, "I can't allow anything bad happen to you." She glared at the cement as she experienced the common heat rushing up her neck. Soft warm hands reached out for hers and held them gently.

"You can protect me even better by being next to me like this." Konoka took two steps to get as close to the shy, flustered half-demon without scaring Setsuna off. "Besides, I'd feel much safer if you were by my side than at a distance." Konoka whispered.

Setsuna's heart was practically hammering against her chest threatening to break her ribs. Coherent thought was now nonexistent. "Ojou-"

"Kono-chan." Konoka's voice commanded.

"K..Kono-chan, I can't." Setsuna could feel the heat from the healer getting closer, but she was paralyzed.

"Why?"

"Because, you're-"

"If you're going to throw my status in my face again I'm going to hit you. Set-chan, if that is your only excuse for us not being together then I would have to say your argument has been used and abused. It no longer holds any meaning. To me, you're you and I am me. Nothing more than two girls enjoying each other's company to the fullest. The one who is placing barriers between us is you."

"…."

"Now, if you can't give me a suitable response to my question, then there is nothing holding you back from standing by my side."

"But, Oj..I mean Kono-chan, your family-"

"My family loves you."

"What about your im-" Konoka cradled Setsuna's face in her hands bringing her face merely inches away from each other.

"The only image I care about is how I perceive myself to the ones I love. Do you think less of me?"

Setsuna's eyes widened in horror that maybe she gave Konoka the wrong impression. "Never, my respect for you only increases everyday."

"Then I have nothing to fear. So, are you finished with your protesting?" Setsuna nodded with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Good." Konoka squeezed the flustered half-demon's hands, "Your lack of self-esteem is cute to a certain degree, but you have got to learn that you're not as horrible as you make yourself out to be."

"Yes, Ojousama….I mean Kono-chan."

Konoka smiled as she squeezed Setsuna's hand in appreciation. A light buzz was heard in Konoka's ear; Konoka released one of Setsuna's hand to swat at the annoying bug before leading her knight inside the school dorms. Setsuna allowed Konoka to lead her inside the dormitories when she felt a slight prick on the back of her neck. She slapped at her neck, pulling back her hand to see if she killed whatever annoying pest bit her, but all she saw was a splinter that was strangely arrow shaped. "The insects seem to be out tonight, huh?" Konoka voiced.

"It wasn't a bug but a splinter." Konoka gave Setsuna a questioning look, but the samurai shrugged her shoulders. Dismissing the pointless topic, the two girls disappeared inside the building.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two small cherubs darted through the air as if they were playing a game of tag. One was cackling like a mad woman all the while the other was shouting curses and ordering the first to stop. "You're such a prude, Tiny, all I ask for is some fun, yet you constantly berate me for it. What is your problem?" Teeny stopped suddenly causing Tiny to collide into her.

Rubbing her sore nose, Tiny glared at Teeny. "We need to head back to the dormitory before we're missed."

Teeny rolled her eyes before darting away to find the perfect couple. Growling in frustration, Tiny went after her. Abusing her wings, Tiny veered in front of the determined cherub's path. With her tiny hands spread out to block Teeny, Tiny glared menacingly at the cherub, whose eyes never stopped moving. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Tiny pulled back a hand and rolled it into a fist; she delivered an upper cut to the aggravating girl. Teeny flew through the air and hit the nearby lamppost before falling down inside the trash bin.

SPLAT! Tiny smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest and watched as Teeny landed in a paper bowl full of ketchup and greasy fries. Teeny flailed about grabbing the edge of the bowl to pull herself up. Distant laughter caused her to turn her glare toward Tiny who was holding her stomach as she let out an uncontrollable laughter. "I'll kill you!!" Teeny shot out of her ketchup bath to tackle the normally uptight giggling girl. Tiny's eyes widened in shock. She barely managed to evade the raging cherub; Teeny raced pass her only to slam into the body of an oncoming human. Since cherubs are only few inches tall, the human paused shortly before shrugging its shoulders and walking away.

Dazed, Teeny fell down onto the cement sidewalk; Tiny shook her head slightly as she descended before her annoying roommate. '_I knew I should have asked for a single room or another roommate, but no, dad said that I should give her a break. Whoever said, "fathers know best" lied._' Tiny fluttering wings circled around Teeny's head as she tried to capture one in her hands. Sweatdropping, Tiny scratched her own head, "Are you ready to go now?"

Shaking her head vigorously to rid herself of the wings, Teeny grabbed her bow and arrow. Raising an eyebrow, Tiny slowly realized Teeny's intentions. An evil grin formed on Teeny's face as she aimed the arrow at Tiny. Backing away, Tiny held her hands before her body as to form a protective shield around her, "Teeny, that's not funny! You know the penalty of hitting another cherub with your arrow. That is cause of a serious offense and could lead to probation. Even threatening a fellow cherub is serious! Put it down, Teeny, I know you're only playing but if you actually…Teeny, stop.!!"

Teeny slowly neared her frightened comrade. To her amazement, Tiny quickly darted away swerving between objects and people, making it hard for Teeny to target her supposed 'friend'. Laughing mechanically, Teeny chased after Tiny enjoying the rare moment of pleasure tormenting her 'friend'. "Mwahahaha! I finally have you cornered. It's payback for punching and humiliating me!" Tiny found herself positioned at a tree. Her back pressed hard against its rough texture as she tried to find some way to escape.

"Can't we talk about this?" Tiny allowed a small smile escape from her normally pursed lips.

"It's a bit late trying to make amends, Tiny. You are the one who started this."

"What?! I did not start this; I was the one who kept requesting us to head back to the dorms. You were too busy trying to test out your new arrow. It was YOUR idea to come here in the first place, not I."

Teeny raised her bow and arrow once more; she closed an eye to focus the tip of the arrow over Tiny's heart. "If I were you, I wouldn't be trying to make me even more upset considering I am the one in charge of the situation."

Frustration built up inside Tiny's body, "I don't think so! I'm not afraid of your arrow, Teeny!"

"It doesn't appear that way from where I'm hovering. I can see you shaking in your fairy-made boots. You're scared, and I can smell it from here." Tiny's breathing became more erratic.

"Damn you!" As if going into fury mode, Tiny flung herself at the arrow-welding cherub, toppling the two as they began to spin pinwheel style in the air. Their wings beat furiously to keep them in the air while their tiny fists and Teeny's one arrow and bow attacked one another. Miraculously, the arrow had not pierced the flesh of either cherub. As they tumbled about in the air, Teeny felt herself collide into something soft. Their cherub senses alerted them that danger approached. Pushing away from each other, a human hand slightly grazed Tiny's wings causing the poor girl to plummet down towards the pale hard concrete walkway.

"Tiny!" Teeny tried to make her way toward her fallen comrade but in her rush, the human hand returned causing the cherub to loose her balance. Her hold on her bow and arrow loosened, Teeny maneuvered herself away from the dangerous hand by twirling away. Her eyes were swirling as she tried to steady herself. She felt herself about to fall that she used what was at hand to hold her up. Unfortunately, she held the arrow in her right hand and the bow in her left and being right handed, Teeny's enclosed fist surrounding the arrow plunged into the soft surface of skin. The situation of what she had done had not yet occurred to her as her immediate situation took hold of her attention.

As she hung on for her dear life, Teeny was allowed few precious seconds to gather her bearings and thoughts. She felt her fingers slide off the smooth narrow wooden arrow. During the slip of a margin of her dangerous position, a random thought hit her mind with curiosity, '_How can the arrow support my weight without breaking?_' Her deathly grip on the arrow loosened causing her to fall down just as a hand slapped the skin where her arrow was still in place. Tears welled in Teeny's eyes as she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO, MY ARROW!!!!"

"Shut up, Teeny!" Tiny appeared next to the heart-broken cherub, who was weeping for her lost arrow. Tiny sighed as her worry vanished, '_If she's more worried about her arrow, then I guess she's going to be all right._' "Teeny." Teeny continued to whine as Tiny tried in vain to get the hysterical girl under control but Tiny's temper was slipping, "TEENY!"

"My arrow!!" Teeny wailed. "I didn't even have it for an entire day and its gone. Why me?!" A pulsating tic grew in size on Tiny's forehead as Teeny's whining grated on her already raw nerves. Raising her fist, which also held a tic, Tiny had her eyes closed with one eyebrow twitching.

"Teeny…"

**"MY ARROW!!!!"**

KERPOW!!! Tiny's fist connected with Teeny's cheek causing the once whining girl to fly once more in the air. "Will you shut up about your arrow?! We have more important issues at hand." Tiny looked toward the entrance doorway of a human building where the two girls stepped inside, "You hit that human with your arrow, correct?" Teeny was too busy seeing another set of tiny wings flutter around her head while she remained unconscious. Growling in frustration, Tiny grabbed Teeny's arm roughly and pulled the knocked out cherub along with surprising strength. "Teeny, I swear, for a cherub who graduated from first year cherub school, you do not act like one. We have to hurry and check up on those humans. I fear the ramifications."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima but I do own any other characters that do not belong in the Negima story.**

**AN: Fair warning, a lot of the material you are about to read is embedded with tons of inside jokes that may leave you confused. Do not worry, as long as I understand them, my story shall remain a success.**

The sound of doom echoed within the hallow hallway as the entrance door shut. Tiny's heart nearly exploded with both excitement and fear as she spun around to clarify their situation of 'no return'. Teeny's expression was spread wide by her grin as she fluttered upward with the remaining ketchup dripping onto the marble floor of the dormitory. "Tiny! Tiny, did you see which direction they went?" Teeny looked down both hallways leading in opposite directions from the entrance. Tiny scratched her head in confusion.

"No, I thought you kept track of them as we flew through the door!" Tiny felt her temper once again become loose.

"No! You are the one who noticed the two leaving first, so you should have been the one taking note of their direction. Geeeze, do I have to take care of everything?!" Teeny took one more look in both directions before she flew down a path.

"How did you know which direction they are heading?" Tiny caught up with shocked eyes.

Sniggering arrogantly, Teeny flashed Tiny with a knowing smirk, "Why, elementary my dear, Tiny" Teeny pulled out a bubble pipe from what appeared to be 'hammer space'. Even though they lived in a magical world, there were some things that Teeny did that completely baffled Tiny. Tempted, Tiny almost asked how the hell she did that but knowing the easily inflated ego that was Teeny's, she wisely kept silent. Annoying little bubbles suddenly ruptured Tiny's thoughts as Teeny's arrogance seemed to have risen to dangerous degrees.

"Like I mentioned to you before, you sad, deprived cherub," she paused for dramatic effect. "I know all since I am omnipotent. And as you have repeatedly called me, I am the all-knowing- guru, so of course I would know in what direction those girls were heading. Do you doubt my brilliance?" Teeny gave another puff of her bubble pipe, which lead to many more bubbles crowding in the face of a pissed off Tiny.

"I don't know considering how bad you are with directions; I would be surprised if we find them before two hours are up!" The two cherubs traveled down the hallway with Tiny following a confident Teeny. Several turns of left and right later, they ended up at a dead end. Tiny crossed her arms as she did her best not to loose her patience at a bewildered Teeny.

"I don't know how this happened! My intuition is never wrong! How could this be?!" Teeny seemed to have taken the realization hard as she fluttered down to the marble floor and resumed a thinking pose, her bubble pipe still spouting out a never-ending cloud of bubbles.

Tiny took several deep breaths as she calmed herself down. '_It's okay, she's an idiot, I shouldn't expect too much from her. This is normal behavior…calm down, Tiny, Teeny is just ….._' With the last of her anger dissipating, Tiny felt herself relaxed once more until another cloud of annoying bubbles floated against her head. Turning her back from the thinking cherub, Tiny glanced around for any clues of their whereabouts. "Teeny, do you remember every turn we took before ending up here?" Unfortunately, Teeny was in too much deep thought.

Teeny was sitting Indian style while resting her cheek upon a hand. '_My calculations are never wrong! How can I have been so far off! Could it be because I am separated from my one and only arrow?_' Teeny allowed her gaze to sweep across the cold, marble floor. Her eyes glazed over with worry, her thoughts never once betraying her one true love, the arrow. She distinctly heard Tiny's feet pace behind her. Teeny's back was facing the dead end and soft complaints from her 'friend' reached Teeny's ears. She sighed mournfully as her fine hearing picked up, "…Teeny has now been demoted to distant acquaintance."

Hanging her head in dismay, Teeny knew that those words held a strong meaning behind them. Tiny was not bluffing and Teeny's heart dropped a bit as she knew how long it took for her to be in the 'friend' label. 'Now, I am back to square three…dammit!!' Her brows furrowed deeply as she contemplated how she could rectify this situation. For once, her mind drifted away from the blasted arrow that caused this downfall. Taking another deep sigh, Teeny voiced her concerns in a meek voice, "Umm, Tiny, I couldn't help but overhear what you just said." She then took a deep breath and exploded, "You got to be kidding!! Do you know how long it took to reach that status?!! It didn't even last a week?!! Don't you think that after all this time we've known each other and all my great deeds, that I should have a 'get out of jail free card'?!" Frustration colored Teeny's speech.

"HELL NO!!! You first refused to listen to my advice –"

"Demands!" Tiny's eye twitched with annoyance.

"…by sneaking out of academy so you could waste and loose your arrow just for the kick of it-"

"No, actually, I was simply acting like a normal, healthy scientist who enjoys experimenting on anything new passed her way. So you can't really judge me for wanting to do a thorough investigation to find out just how powerful the arrow really was." An air of self-righteous indignation spouted from Teeny's lips. Sensing a danger that Teeny rarely could catch wind of, she chanced a glance behind her to find Tiny's face red with anger and annoyance.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!! STOP INTERRUPTING ME WHENEVER I TALK, YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!!" For such a small cherub, Teeny felt the vibration of Tiny's booming voice through the floor.

'_Okay, I think Tiny might be upset with me._' Teeny's genius logic kicked in, "Are you upset?" Teeny's head tilted sideways with a questioning look upon her face. She wished she didn't look back at Tiny, for now she truly realized that she may have ruined any possibility of mending that broken bridge to friendship. With fear seizing her heart, Teeny understood her situation was dire. With quick reflexes that both Teeny and Tiny were momentarily shocked by, Teeny disappeared and flew as if her life depended on it – for her life did – through any direction that might cause a greater distance to be in between them. All the while, her plea of desperation and terror rung through the hallow hallways, "AWWW, SHIT, SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME THIS TIME!!!!!!"

Any student of this prestigious college dorm that happened to pass by would suddenly flee into any domesticated room for there were rumors of the dorms haunted by a student and her murderer. The echo of blood-curling screams crackled through the hallways as one voice full of terror proclaimed that she was discovered under the bed before loud sounds of flesh hitting upon flesh ensued.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What appeared to be an hour later, two bandaged up cherubs were resting under the bed with their chests heaving from exhaustion. "You cheated!" Tiny accused as she painfully glared at the bruised Teeny.

"I told you I scratch! Do not underestimate me, ever!" Venom poured from her words as she struggled to lift up her hand showing off her long, nails. Growling, Tiny turned away in anger.

"I hate you…" she grumbled.

"I HEARD THAT! DO YOU WANT ME TO SCRATCH YOU AGAIN?!"

"…." Teeny smirked in satisfaction as she sensed she won the battle, but she knew that she should always keep an eye out for Tiny just in case.

"Now, that we got that under control, I think we should discuss this unfair ranking you've burdened me on a whim!" Teeny hissed.

"Don't push your luck! Be happy you haven't been demoted even lower than distant acquaintance."

"WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN THAT?!!" Teeny argued her case.

"Do you really want to know?"

"….Y-Y-Yes.." Teeny's voice weakened in both fear and anticipation. '_Honestly, what could be worse than distant acquaintance?_'

"If you keep bugging me then you'll find out soon enough! Now, we have more important matters at hand than this miniscule topic." Tiny winced at the scratch marks burning upon her face as it stretched from her constant yelling. "Damn you." She muttered.

Teeny seemed to have agreed with her as they both – painfully – stood up to view their surroundings. "Now, where are we?" Teeny inquired out loud.

"It's kind of hard to tell since the method we used to get here was not the most logical of choices." Tiny spat out.

Teeny ignored Tiny as she soaked in her surroundings. They appeared to have entered a room that was not occupied with students. Strangely enough, the door was opened which grabbed her curiosity. '_Why would an empty dorm room be opened?_' She reached into hammer space once more to blindly grab for that bubble pipe only to realize…it wasn't there! Her eyes widened to comical proportions at the startling revelation. '_Why am I always loosing something today?! First my arrow, then my ranking and dignity, and now my pipe!_' Soft sniffling could be heard inside the room.

Teeny once again fell into the depths of despair. Sobbing for her loss, she distinctly heard some rustling further into the room. Lowering her whining volume a couple of notches, her sharp eyes detected a large mass of something within the shadows. Two green eyes glared hungrily in her and Tiny's direction. Unsure of whether Tiny knew of their danger, Teeny only voiced her concern as the shadowed mass took form. Teeny knew what it was and her heart nearly stopped. Her voice broke as she tried to warn the unsuspecting Tiny, "Umm, kk..kitten."

Tiny's response was not what she had hoped, "Teeny, I thought we agreed on this. No pet names."

"No!! Kitten!" She desperately warned.

"Teeny, are you that desperate to know how much lower your rank can go because you're doing a damn good job at it." Tiny was still lying on her back with Teeny's body blocking her view. Tiny closed her eyes as she tried to alleviate her headache.

"KITTEN!!!!" Teeny's voice thundered startling the resting cherub. A huge tic formed on Tiny's forehead as she formed a fist within her mighty right hand.

"You know, for a genius, you sure are stupid!!" Tiny sat up quickly and was about to deliver her mighty justice when all of a sudden, she stopped in mid-air. Something tickled the back of her neck and hot breath bathed her backside. "T..T..Teeny?" Tiny's voice became small and uncertain. "I never thought I would say this, but please let this be you." Of course, even Tiny knew better since Teeny was sitting in front of her with wide, terrified eyes locked behind Tiny.

"…k..kk.kitten." Teeny's voice once again blurted out before a ground breaking mewed broke the last barrier of both cherubs causing them to finally move.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!" Tiny dashed out from under the bed as Teeny followed suit. "Why didn't you warn me about it, you stupid, bitch!" The kitten gave chase to the two cherubs fleeing for their lives.

A huge sweatdrop appeared upon Teeny's head as she thought to herself, '_What the hell do you think I was doing?_' They maneuvered through the area within the room with the sharp claws only inches away from shredding their bodies. Finally, a brief moment of logic hit both of them, '_Why not fly out of the room?_' Grinning with understanding to one another, they flew out of the room and higher in the air as the claws nicked the boot of Tiny.

After what was considered a grueling moment, the two cherubs zoomed through the hallways in hopes of finding some way to loose the feline hot on their trail. "Quick! Through here!" Teeny suggested.

Both swerved into a room full of students, "You moron, we can't allow humans to see us!" Tiny reasoned.

"I know that, FRIEND, I was thinking more along the lines of behind the curtains." A small amount of joy trilled Teeny as she noted for a second, Tiny's reaction to the term of endearment.

"WE. ARE. NOT. FRIENDS!" Tiny pronounced with passion. The two cherubs glared at each other while flying high speed through the air. Unfortunately, their argument distracted them enough to cause their downfall. THUMP! The wind was knocked out of them as their bodies collided against a glass window. Slowly and painfully, they slid down the window making a hideous squeaking noise during their descent. Both cherubs continued to glare at one another as they softly floated precariously backwards the last few inches onto the windowpane.

"I hate you." Their voices matched before they both passed out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Setsuna carried two trays with their dinner. She placed one in front of Konoka before serving herself. "Is there anything else you wish for, Ojousama." Konoka frowned slightly, but she didn't argue.

"No, thank you, I'm all right.' Konoka gracefully cut a piece of meat before holding it up to her mouth. She hesitated when she noticed Setsuna watching her. "Aren't you hungry, Set-chan?" Konoka lowered the fork. Blushing, Setsuna shook her head.

"No, I am supposed to wait until you have been served before I can partake." Setsuna's eyes seemed glazed over with something Konoka had a hard time translating.

"Set-chan?" Her voice carried worry in its tone, "Are you all right?"

Setsuna's eyes seemed drawn to Konoka's lips. A slight grin formed as new revelations and emotions took control. '_What the hell is going on with me? This isn't how I am supposed to look at her, yet I find myself drawn to her luscious, cherry, soft lips. I wonder what she would do if I leaned over and kissed her. Should I?_' Her inner Setsuna argued with her logic as Konoka leaned over with her hand upon Setsuna's forehead.

"You feel a bit warm, are you sick?"

"Only sick with love for you." Setsuna's eyes widened slightly at what she said, '_What kind of corny line was that?! Oh no! Konoka is looking at me strangely._' Setsuna slapped her hand across her mouth to prevent more of this spontaneously dangerous stupidity from leaking out of her profane mouth. "'M urree ojay sama. Ah gattu go." Her voice was muffled by her hand as Setsuna darted out of the room leaving many people curious at the normally, calm girl's exit.

Konoka stood with complete confusion written over her features. She pressed a hand over her chest as she wondered if she only imagined what she heard. Thoughts streamed through her mind like a black and white film as she processed the event that took place only minutes ago. She slowly lowered onto the chair behind her and gazed at her food. '_Set-chan, why do you always run away from me?_' Her mouth dipped further downward as tears stung her eyes. '_Do I repulse you that much?_' Her hands rested on her lap while she blinked several times trying to rid herself of the tears. She finally managed to take control of her emotions before Asuna set down her tray and began to babble about her day. Konoka only half-listened as her thoughts remained mainly on the half- demon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Setsuna ran and ran until she found an enclosure within the forest. She rested a hand upon the trunk of a tree as she caught her breath and gathered her thoughts. '_What was that just now? Is something wrong with me? I would never have said such things, especially to Ojousama._' Frustration built up within her as she slammed her fist against the trunk, '_She is probably pretty pissed off that I left her like that, but I don't want to face her at this moment. Maybe she didn't hear me? But if she did, DAMMIT!!_'

Setsuna banged her forehead against the rough texture of the trunk hoping that some sense would be knocked into her. '_How am I to face her again? STUPID!! STUPID STUPID STUPID!_' Setsuna fell to her knees as she grabbed handfuls of her hair trying to make some sense in what had just occurred. "What was I thinking? I know better than to voice out my feelings, but I would never have said something as stupid as that!" She angrily voiced out to herself.

Faint footsteps sounded behind her and old instincts kicked. She reached for her Yuunagi only to realize that she left in her dorm room courtesy of her Ojousama's wish. Thankfully, the fighting style she was taught was never limited by her main weapon. Her body tensed as she prepared herself to strike out at the intruder before it set its own plan into motion. Placing more weight upon one of her legs, she placed a hand upon the soft grass ready to spring sideways for a surprise attack. As she executed the move, the intruder somehow read her and dodged the attack, but Setsuna was not deterred.

The moment she faced her shadowed intruder, she used the spring from one of her legs to gain the advantage by jolting toward the intruder. It was a risky move considering she was only guessing that the intruder was unarmed. She pulled out a hidden knife she always kept on her ankle and pressed the small blade against the intruder's exposed throat.

"Nice to see that you haven't become dull, Setsuna." Mana's eyes lit up with amusement. Setsuna's face colored slightly as she pulled the blade away. Silence permeated the area.

"Sorry, was there something you needed?" The cold façade washed over the samurai's features. Anything concerning business, which resulted in her Ojousama's safety, always resulted in her immediate attention.

"No," Mana rested the barrel of her rifle upon her shoulder as she shifted her weight from one leg to another, "I was just doing my rounds when I noticed a strange creature lurking within the forest and making the strangest noises I ever heard." Setsuna's eyes narrowed as she became more aware of her surroundings.

"Is it a demon or a magician?" She whispered as she allowed her eyes to roam around their surroundings.

A slight twitch on the corner of Mana's lips puzzled Setsuna, "Only half a demon, but I wouldn't worry too much about her being dangerous unless of course we are talking about too much blood entering her head." Setsuna furrowed her brows in as she tried to understand Mana's cryptic message.

"How do you know the gender of the half-demon?" She inquired.

"…Because I have met with her several times." Setsuna's eyebrow rose to such a degree as her senses became super sensitive.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? I need to know everything, regardless of their status!" Setsuna's voice rose in anger.

Mana's reaction to the conversation wasn't helping Setsuna's mood. Only after making sure she held full control over her emotions did Mana trust herself to speak, "Trust me, Setsuna, I know for a fact that she is not a danger to your precious Ojousama. In fact, you know her quite well."

Setsuna blushed slightly from Mana's words of 'precious Ojousama' but the moment she heard that she knew the half demon well, her attention was grabbed. She racked her brain for any clues to any half-demons she may have known or met, but she knew none. "Are you sure? I have never met any half-demons before unless you're talking about Kotaro but he's a boy." Mana watched in sympathy as the half-demon girl in front seemed troubled by her obvious hints.

Finally deciding she should give the girl a break, Mana stepped up to Setsuna and patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, I promise you that I will keep an eye out for her. So, it's going to be okay." Mana's voice broke toward the end, which sounded a lot like a chuckle from Setsuna's point of view. Before Setsuna could voice her objections, Mana disappeared into the darkness.

"This is not laughing matter, Mana, but you have never disappointed once…so I'll leave the half-demon in your hands."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The slightest of movements created a whirlwind of pain to her head but Tiny still held up a hand to steady her head only wincing in pain at the contact between her hand and her cheek. "Why am I hurting so much?" She looked around, dazed, but otherwise all right. She noticed a large glass window to her right and a dirty streak from the middle of the window going downward. A tiny bit of red flecks appeared to be mixed in with the streak. '_Oh yeah, now I remember._' Her eyes drifted shut but only for a second before she remembered she wasn't the only one.

"Teeny?" Her eyes darted around the sill only to find herself alone. "Teeny?!" The room was dark and empty save for herself and, possibly, a dangerous feline. With no response to her call, panic struck her heart. '_Did Teeny die? Did the kitten eat her? Please oh please, do not disappoint me!_' She stood with some effort, the moon's tiny beam as her only source of light. She stretched out her wings and tested to see if they would work.

Sighing with relief, she gave a slight lift with her feet before her wings took control. She flew around calling out for Teeny but still no response. '_Am I still dreaming? Could my prayers have been answered? I..I.._' choked with new emotions, Tiny felt a twinge of pure happiness, "I can finally have the room to myself!!!" She screamed in joy. She flipped herself in the air, ignoring the pain as her body protested and readied herself to leave this God-forsaken school and continue on with her life.

As she prepared herself to leave the room, she heard a clanking sound. She instinctively hid behind a saltshaker and peered about for the cause of the noise. Again, the sound echoed within the room. '_NO! Was there still a human here and did they hear me?_' A loud slurping occurred afterwards. Tiny's heart sank, but common sense followed afterward.

'_Wait, if a human heard me then they would more than likely try to find me. Then what is making that noise?_' Gathering her courage, Tiny stealthily flew upward but remained low enough to stay hidden. The noises grew louder as she neared what Tiny assumed to be the kitchen. She peered through the plastic window of a door to find something moving inside.

Gulping down her fear, Tiny lowered herself to the ground and slipped underneath the door. A loud crash was detected above her as if something dropped. She flew up to the middle counter and peered over the smooth surface. It was something large and furry. '_What the hell?_' Her thoughts filled her mind. A couple of plops seemed to have fallen into something liquidity. Red faced, Tiny averted her eyes in what seemed to be a private moment for the giant, furry creature. "Who disturbs my peace?" A deep voice sounded irritated.

Keeping silent, Tiny crept up to the large, furry creature. "What the hell is going on?" Tiny's patience wore thin as she demanded, trembling with her irritation at the unknown creature. The creature's back was facing her and slowly turned around revealing its identity causing Tiny to gasp in utter shock. "Y..YOU!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Negima and I do not own that disgusting song that Teeny sings.**

Old classical detective music played softly in the background. A black and white image displayed as Tiny slowly gotten over her shock. Her raised finger, which pointed accusingly at the giant, furry thing slowly descended its course. Her once open mouth that resembled her distant acquaintance's expression whenever she flew, the light in Tiny's eyes from the earlier revelation rapidly diminished at the sight before her. "I…I.I thought you were dead!! HOW THE HELL DID …WHY?!" Tiny's voice resonated throughout the empty kitchen.

Clear disappointment was evident on Tiny's expression. The corner of the figure's mouth slightly lifted into a sinister smirk. "Why, Tiny,' the voice was slowly rising in pitch as the glimmer in the evil eyes increased ten-fold, "if I didn't know any better, I would think that you're happy to see me." The voice grated dangerously on Tiny's shocked nerves.

The once believed freed cherub sank to the counter, "No.." her soft voice holding strong emotions of lost and utter helplessness. "How can you still be here?!" She found strength once again as she demanded to know the answer. Fear gripped her as the smirked transformed into something completely deplorable.

"Tiny. Tiny. Tiny." The figure lightly shook its head as it shed off the giant furry thing to reveal Teeny. "You should know that I will never leave you. Wherever you go, I will always track you down because, Tiny, we are 'best friends'." Teeny's voice dripped with sincerity.

Tiny's world collapsed as her narrow beam of hope toward freedom was quickly extinguished by the malevolent Teeny. A strangled cry deep within the cherub's soul begged for escape from the never-ending nightmare, which was her roommate, Teeny. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"** Teeny unable to restrain herself any longer let out a demonic cackle that seemed to go hand-in-hand with Tiny's wail of denial.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The once forgotten classical detective music remained playing in the background. The black and white scenery stayed true to the mood. In a lone room, a desk, a chair, and coat stand became the decoration and a small window with blinds hung on the wall. Teeny swerved in the chair with detective outfit consisting of her once thought to be lost bubble pipe, hat, and overcoat.

She took a puff before starting her narration, "The names Teeny. Mousey, Teeny. And, I am one of the best in the business." She put her hand inside the overcoat and pulled out a picture frame. Her eyes softened slightly as she looked upon with pride before setting it on the lone desk. "I'm a P.I. which stands for private investigator and I investigate mysteries. Mysteries that plague certain people, who decide they do not want to think anymore so they come to me, who is a great thinker. My mind can easily unravel the most difficult of mysteries and puzzles.'

"You may not believe, and I will prove it to you….next week." Her eyes drifted once more toward the picture frame. "You are probably wondering what this picture is, well, I shall tell you. It is a picture of my hero, the well-known Detective Sherlock Holmes." She took another puff and bubbles spewed everywhere. The door, which was never described in the room mysteriously, appeared. Teeny Mousey's eyes widened with elation as her new case begun! a short dramatic tone invaded the once soft classical detective tune

"TEENY!! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS SET? IF I FIND OUT YOU HACKED YOUR WAY INTO THE SCHOOL'S FINANCIAL OFFICE AGAIN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Tiny's dramtic entrance destroyed the once peaceful and classical set. Color invaded and the music screeched to a stop. Teeny was not happy with the interruption. Her dream of her bubble pipe disappeared and she was once again inside the kitchen.

Yawning, Teeny rubbed her eyes while trying to ignore the constant babbling of her roommate. 'Why did she have to wake me up? I only had gotten 17 hours of sleep. Damn her!' Her voice remained calm and bored as she asked the one question plaguing her thoughts, "Is it time to wake already?" Sensing the sensitive mood of her roommate once more, Teeny sighed in annoyance. 'Why must she always yell at me? She needs to learn to unwind a bit. Oh well, I'd better hurry before she hits me again….' But, Teeny's wish was too late. Tiny's fist collided against Teeny's arm, which left a huge bruise. Teeny grabbed her arm as her voice complained, "OWWWW!! Why did you hit me?" She whined. The hanging teardrops hung from her eyes and swung like a pendulum as she gentle massaged her arm in vain to stop the aching.

Expecting a tirade from the normally, short-tempered cherub, Tiny surprised Teeny by only glaring. "It's time to go, Teeny, we can't lounge around like you expect. We got to retrieve your arrow and make sure those two girls don't do anything rash. Now, I let you sleep away the day for seventeen fucking hours and twenty-six seconds. We have got to go now!" Tiny roughly grabbed Teeny's sore arm. Teeny whined as she was dragged out of the kitchen.

Teeny sighed once more feeling all she did the moment she woke was sigh and hurt. "Tiny.' Her voice was unusually serious, "Do you even know where you are going?" The logical statement hit home. Tiny stopped abruptly as she pondered those words, "Don't think too much, Tiny, you might hurt yourself." Before Tiny could compute those words, Teeny escaped from the once iron grip and stretched. Balling a fist, she lightly nudged her ear as if to scratch it before animated whiskers appeared on her face. The fist moved from her ear over her whiskers, which miraculously disappeared. Now, readers and even the author question the logic in the last two sentences.

Her fine nose somehow transformed into a mouse's nose and it twitched as it caught of something familiar. Tiny was still looked confused and uncertain while Teeny's senses after a short seventeen hour nap, by her standards, heightened. "Do you smell that, Tiny?"

Tiny's face bloomed with redness, "Teeny, it has been a stressful day! Gas just sometimes happens in such situations so don't blame me!!" Tiny crossed her arms in both embarrassment and annoyance. Teeny gave Tiny a sad, pitting look. She wanted to say something but knew that whatever words spewing from her mouth would be taken the wrong way or would be taken the way she meant or in other words both.

"I wasn't talking about the fermented exhaust you have relieved yourself of in my quarters.' Her voice held such arrogance matter of fact, "But you speak in such a way that your exhaust is something to held in high standards. I shall demonstrate what a truly retched reek is." Teeny held out her finger as her serious expression never changed. Her eyes held determination as she centered a certain of herself for build-up. Bubbles of ammunition traveled with haste to an entrance before stopping. The force was becoming stronger within Teeny to a point that Teeny has to close to her eyes for extra self-control. Daintily, she twitched her finger to signify to Tiny for the final movement.

"Don't hold back, Tiny, pull my finger." Teeny's voice reassured Tiny that everything would be okay. Unfortunately, poor Teeny had to wait since Tiny refused to pull the finger and simply walked away. "WAIT!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I'M READY!! YOU CAN'T READY FOR SELF AND THEN SIMPLY NOT RELEASE!!" Teeny frowned in disappointment before wincing slightly at the build-up. With great frustration toward Tiny's unwillingness to contribute towards the finale, Teeny aimed carefully as Tiny stood in one spot. Luckily Tiny was too preoccupied with her thoughts.

"eh hehehehe" Teeny softly released an evil chuckle, "Not pull my finger, huh? Well, Miss Tiny, I'll show you the reason why I'm known as the Great Wave Master among many other titles." She whispered to herself. Bending slightly, she held her trigger finger before her. With her other hand, her smile widened, "Do not worry, Tiny, your sacrifice will be remembered." She let out another evil chuckle before she pulled 'the finger'.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'What is wrong with the stupid cherub? I'm trying to be serious and she wants me to fucking pull her finger.' Tiny's thoughts continued to flow when she thought she heard a chuckle. Unknownst to her, she didn't realize the doom of not looking behind her. Her thoughts continued as she wondered where the two girls could be located. Soft whispering invaded her ears, 'Teeny must be talking to herself again. I'll just ignore her.'

Again, Tiny ignored the valuable information she ingested. Valuable information what would have saved her from a terrible fate. The cackle repeated before a loud, disrupted sound echoed through the hallways that greatly sounded liked thunder nearby. The initial shock of the sound was quickly minimized by putrid, raw, spoiled fumes, that mercilessly attacked Tiny's senses to a point of blindess. Tiny's eyes watered as she fell to her knees.

Her senses failed her as the strong odor dulled them. Her hands immediately grabbed for her neck, hoping beyond all hopes to create some sort of air passage she could use that was not contaminated by the evil aura. Her body weakened every second as the second wave, much stronger than the first, as the thunderclap weakened to a shrill whine. She fell down on her side as she struggled blindly through the gaseous fumes. Her coughing only seemed to dry her throat even more. Tiny crawled in vane, praying against all odds that there is some sort of window or exit from this hell.

"What the hell?" Tiny's voiced was raspy as she forced another poisonous gulp of tonic air into her already burning lungs. Her eyes bugged out as her body begun to twitch convulsively and her hands scratched, helplessly at nothing. She was completely defenseless as exhaustion and the poison soaked within her body. A distant unpleasant sound suddenly made Tiny aware of one fact, "TEENY!!" Her voice strung out roughly as Teeny's nonstop laughter made its presence known to the unexpected cherub. "MERCY!!" Tiny screamed in utter desperation. Teeny's ribs ached and her cheeks in utter pain as tears of laughter rolled down her already sore cheeks. She tried to talk, but Tiny's begging and the shock of the dangerous fumes kept Teeny in several minutes of joyous laughter.

Suddenly, Teeny, through her tears and swollen muscles from laughing too hard, noticed that Tiny's body stopped twitching. 'Uh oh, I think I may have let out a little too much.' Teeny had to squint her eyes to see through the thick fog. "Tiny?" Teeny walked over to the still form. With both hands on her hips, Teeny witnessed yet another expression caused by her gas. It was a mixture of pure horror, pain, suffering, revulsion and a bit of utter shock. "I guess I should not have used 20 percent of my power against a novice. My ego definitely gets the better of me, but Tiny, I did tell you that you're miniscule exhaust valve was unimpressive to me. You still have many levels to reach before you can even be at a quarter of my strength. It is not a technique that many can easily claim, but a dangerous training program I enforced upon myself so I may become the world's Greatest Wave Master." Teeny stood tall and proud with her chest puffing slightly from the balloon of an ego increasing in size inside of her; she quoted her verse, "I must uphold the family honor that was humbly bestowed upon me.

Teeny knelt down as the air dissipated and she looked with a bit of regret upon the unconscious Tiny. "I am sorry that I had to do that, but you gave me no choice. When you wake up, you will have a severe headache and do not worry, the scent will eventually disappear from your clothes after a couple of fairy magic washing.' Unable to keep up with the serious tone, Teeny added with a hint of humor, "But, the comforter is another story." She let out another evil chuckle. She sat herself down against the wall, waiting for Tiny to wake up. She started humming a tune and before long, her mouth formed the lyrics to the song. Involuntarily, Tiny's body once against begun to twitch as if in great pain and her eyebrows furrowed deeply as she remained within her locked prison of torture. "Let's make sweet harmony. OHHH!!" Teeny's voice emphasized the "Oh" as she continued to sing and Tiny's body continued to convulse.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"To conclude our lesson, I want a twelve page essay based on the events that occurred during the 12th century of Feudal Japan." The sensei droned on. The bell rung reminding the sensei it was time to conclude the lesson. "Dismissed." The students calmly stood up and a soft hum of vibration of the conversations. Setsuna was trying to make a hasty retreat the moment class ended for she knew that Konoka would more than likely corner her. Grabbing her bag, Setsuna slipped through the curtain of students blocking the entrance and stealthily made her way out of the building.

Avoiding Konoka wasn't her only reason, she was determined to find this half-demon Mana so confidently believed was not a threat to Ojousama. Every person passing her view, Setsuna gave a close but quick study. Some students quickly moved away from her sight while other believe she was hinting at something more. 'I don't see or sense any demonic aura. Who could Mana be talk about?' She slowly made behind the building knowing no one would disturb her.

A hand cradling her chin, she paced back and forth as her thoughts roamed through the numerous people she had encountered. 'Mana isn't the type to play jokes on such a serious subject. Could she have miss worded or misunderstood? Either way, I should see the headmaster to voice my concern. I should also increase Ojousama's protection.' As swift as the wind, Setsuna disappeared from where she once stood.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Asuna was rapidly tapping her pencil's eraser against her home paper as she contemplated on what to write. She drew up the eraser to her mouth and slightly nibbled upon it. Letting out a defeated sigh, Asuna turned reluctantly to Konoka who was sitting up in her bed with feet propped up and a book opened upon her lap. At first glance Asuna assumed that Konoka was studying so she turned her attention once more upon the cursed, blank paper. After what seemed to be three minutes, Asuna looked over again to Konoka hoping to catch eye and send a transmitted signal she needed help without actually voicing it.

Konoka never moved a muscle. Her eyes focused upon the page of literature. Noticing something strange, Konoka didn't even turn the page for a full minute. Asuna knew Konoka was a studious and fast reader so she found the situation puzzling, "Want to share your thoughts?" Asuna neglecting beating around the bush; Konoka remained in her state of thoughts. "Konoka? You there?" No response so Asuna crushed one of her blank papers and rolled it into a ball with careful aim, Asuna hit Konoka in the head.

"Wha?" Disoriented, Konoka slowly turned her attention on Asuna. Seeing the glazed look in Konoka's eyes becoming clear and more aware, only increased Asuna's worries.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, why?" The mask of smiles planted over her face.

"You've been staring at that book for some time, is there anything you want to talk about?" Asuna inquired curiously.

"..I'm all right, did you need help with your studies? I couldn't overlook that you seemed like you were struggling." A slight hesitation that Asuna caught along with the quick change of subject, which alerted her that the subject was about only one thing and that was Setsuna. Setsuna was the only thing Asuna knew that would cause Konoka's moods to change so drastically. She sensed that Konoka wasn't ready to talk about it so she played along.

"Yeah, I'm stuck on how to begin this problem. I hate word problems; I don't know why we have to learn this stuff when we don't even use it in the real world." Asuna complained passionately.

Gently smiling, Konoka got off the bed and sat down at the table, "Word problems are stumbling blocks we encounter everyday in life. It helps us to know what to look for in a problem and how to manipulate it to our advantage in order to solve the puzzle. Therefore, in other words, we use words problems every time we make a decision." Konoka explained patiently.

"I don't know about that, Konoka, solving word problems and making a choice is much different from one another.' Asuna sighed in exasperation, "Besides, I much rather make life decisions than solving word problems. They are much easier to understand than this trash the educational board throws at us."

Giggling lightly, Konoka could sense Asuna's growing frustrations, "The only reason you can solve your own life problems easier is because they are from your point of view. These word problems are from someone else's and the way to solve them is by trying to understand how the person's mind works. Once you do that, solving the problem becomes easier." Konoka trailed off as sudden realization hit her. Who would have ever thought that a small lecture could have impact her thoughts and troubles to well? Excusing herself, she quickly put on her shoes and headed out the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Setsuna appeared in front of Konomon's office. She raised her slightly enclosed fist to the giant wooden doors but stopped merely centimeters away when she heard a familiar voice not belonging to the headmaster. "..Grandpa, could you please grant me this request."

"hmm, I suppose I find no reason why I shouldn't. She has been very stressed recently so I guess a nice vacation from her duties will help." The elderly voice chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, I know she would probably feel a bit awkward, but I honestly don't ever remember her taking a vacation at all." The soft, Kyoto voice rung through Setsuna's eardrums.

'Who is she talking about? Could it be…no, Mana never said that they were acquainted. Who is this girl trying to take away MY GIRL?!' The strong emotion of jealousy rose high within the samurai that it startled her. Unknown to her, the arrow's emotional alteration vortex or A.K.A EAV took root within the girl. The serum rushing through her veins, the restraints upon her emotions broke loose and a floodgate roared with the sound of emotional torrents.

Storming out of the building, Setsuna broke into a run to find Mana and gather more information on this illusive half-demon girl, who seemed to have stolen her Ojousama away from her. 'I've waited too long and now I might loose her! I won't let that happen. Never!' Her eyes narrowed as she focused strongly on her objective. She was going to get the information out of Mana one way or another. Konoka was hers!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The black and white returned once more to the scenery and the room with only a desk, picture frame, coat stand, and chair rested. The window allowed minimal light through the small cubicle with no door. Bubbles infiltrated the tiny cubicle as the Mousey, Teeny grinned to no one in particular, "I have solved the case of the Mysterious –BLEEP! End of transmission as the door once again mysteriously opened revealing something terrifying and something new –

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE FUCK ARE…." The view had now become hazy and a snowy, fuzz took over. Struggling is heard over the mics as poor Teeny's mousey voice demands for the intruder to leave before she pulls 'The Finger', "Now, you done it! You destroyed my classical detective music! Finger be pulled!!" A sound far too mature for any listener to hear resounded as coughing and deadly hacking is heard. Minutes of no signal blaring before the view once more become clear. Teeny clears her voice, "Sorry about that, but I, the P.I. have now solved two mysterious cases!! The first being, the door, and the second being, the second case….' She paused slightly at the name before regaining her composure.

"When I was a wee lass, my father once told me that I should really pay attention on what career on what to choose. This case reminded me of that time because I worked towards solving it. I remembered why I wanted to be a Private Investigator in the first place, and that is why folks you should never underestimate the all-knowing Guru. Cookies anyone? Please have two or three." She quickly rectified her mistake as she realized she had no cookies of which to offer.

"Aha!! Another mystery for me to solve, but that will have to wait until next time, dear sleuths.' She grabs pipe and begins to puff in a paranoid fashion. PUFF PUFF PUFF. Eyes darkened as she tried to think of something to strengthen her new case. "S..s.ss..so, I'll see you next time on P.I.T." Teeny gives a charming smile with a tooth sparkling in unknown light above her. She remains in this pose for a minute realizing the camera was still rolling.

"My eyes are drying out, when is this stupid contraption going to run out?' Several minutes later, "Dammit, I must have accidentally put in the 90 minute tape instead of the 30!" Her smile still frozen upon her now swollen cheeks from smiling too much, her eyes drifting around to collect some moisture, "Maybe, if I hit it with something but what?' Her teeth clamped tightly around her bubble pipe.

A brilliant plan forms as Teeny take aim and spit the bubble pipe toward the camera only to realize that Teeny was too far from it. So the bubble pipe only makes a very sharp arc landing mere feet in front of a blushing, pissed off detective. Still remaining in posture, P.I.T. tried to awaken her 'partner in crime' from her unconsciousness. "SHIT! I never thought I would be so upset on how well my finger worked." P.I.T exclaimed in anger.

"Tiny, get up and turn off the camera!," She whispered loudly, "Quickly! My body is getting numb and my cheeks are going to explode."

"ZZZzzzZZZzzz" Soft snoring could be heard from the now sleeping cherub. A huge tic forms on Teeny's head as she tries to edge toward her sleeping 'partner in crime' without making it obvious that she's moving on television.

"Tiny!" Teeny quickened her pace but forgot about the cables on the floor. Her foot tangles as she falls toward the camera and her face smashes against the lens. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" End of transmission.


End file.
